Los Modernos Romeo & Julieta
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Esta historia es muy diferente a la original... Hay una rivalidad en la escuela Verona, que perdurara para siempre o eso se cree, ya que hay un amorío clandestino entre un Star-power (Montesco) y una Pock-darck (Capuleto),en una fiesta de disfraces... pasen y leean los que quieran
1. Prologó

Los Modernos Romeo &amp; Julieta

Holiguiiss mi gente... esta historia se me vino a la cabeza por razones de leer otros fics...Este fic. va dedicado a **Cami38**.. bueno vamos por ello... Este fic esta hecho por humor y amor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten *-*

* * *

_**Chapter-1:Prologó**_

* * *

**Finn Mertens:**Un chico normal de 16 años, con cabellera rubia, ojos color celeste, piel blanca, su personalidad es divertido y gracioso, no olvidemos lo guapo que es. Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico al cumplir 3, fue adoptado por un hombre llamado Joshua y una mujer llamada Margaret, ellos murieron cuando el cumplió 11, y se quedo con su hermano Jake y reciben una pensión del gobierno para mantenerse. Él, al igual que su hermano son parte de grupo social Star-power (Montesco) de la escuela Verona.

**Nicolet Lariza Petrikov:**Una chica de 15 años, con una cabellera hasta la cintura de color café obscuro, ojos cafés obscuros, piel morena clara, su personalidad es ruda, pero aun tiene sentimientos muy sencibles, y es una chica muy atractiva. Su madre murió cuando nació, su padre Simon la dejo con un amigo, ya que se fue a U.S.A. para mantener a su hija, regresa por ella al cumplir los 12 y se van a vivir a U.S.A. Ella es parte de el grupo social Pock-darck (Capuleto) en la escuela Verona.

**Star-power:**Es un grupo social esta compuestos con los chicos populares, capitanes de equipos, porristas, etc... Ellos tienen una rivalidad entre los Pock-darck. Sus actividades entre si, son:los partidos. Sus pasiones son: dicen los perfectos que son.

**Pock-darck:**Es un grupo social esta compuesto por fanáticos de las motos, shakeboards, animes, etc... Ellos tienen una rivalidad entre los Star-power. Sus actividades entre si, son: las reuniones secretas. Sus pasiones son:hacer la vida imposible a los Star-power.

**Star-powers **y **Pock-darck ** su rivalidad perdurara para siempre o eso es lo que se cree, antes que un amorío entre un **Star-power **y una **Pock-darck **tienen una relación clandestina.

* * *

Vivis:¿Reviews?

Vero:Este fic va ser muy...

Vivis: Lindo lo se *-*...

Vero:¿Te sientes bien, Vivis?...

Vivis:Oh no! me en convertido en una clon tuya...

Vero y Vivis:Dejen REVIEWS


	2. El partido y la invitación

Los Modernos Romeo &amp; Julieta

**Jake:**Ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro y piel un poco más morena que la de Finn.

**Candy(Dulce Pricensa):**Cabello rosa que casi parece pelirrojo, ojos rosas y piel blanca.

**Faviola(Pricensa Flama):**Pelirroja, ojos escarlata y piel blanca.

**Constancia(Pricensa Anillo de Compromiso):**Morado claro teñido, ojos azules y piel blanca.

**Grabiela(Princesa Grumosa):**Pelo negro, ojos morados y piel bronceado artificial(esta un poquis gordita :3).

**Holly(Princesa Musculosa):**Pelo rubio teñido, ojos verdes y piel bronceada artificial.

**Carmen:**Pelo castaño claro con algunos delgados rayos rubios, ojos grises y piel güera.

**Gonner:**Pelo negro, ojos naranjas y piel morena por la playa.

**Mentón ( Mentita):**El antes fue un _**Pock-darck, **_ahora es un agente secreto de su grupo. Pelo blanco con rayos rojos, piel pálida y ojos rojos.

**Marcelinne:**Cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel pálida.

Espero que eso les explique como son en humanos... Este fic. esta hecho de humo y amor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :D

* * *

_**Chapter-2:El partido y la invitación**_

* * *

_**Finn**_

Me llamo Finn Meterns, esta es la historia de como mi amorío clandestino casi destruye la preparatoria, bueno yo voy a narrar este Chapter, así que calladitos, todo empezó una mañana común, pero no tan común, iba a ver un partido de volly-ball femenil, mi hermano Jake y yo íbamos animar a la chica que me gustaba desde ese entonces, había roto con Faviola, y esta muy enamorado de Candy:

**:Jake ¿contra quienes juegan?**

**Jake:**puso cara fea**-Ves abajo de las gradas, ahí están los **_**Pock-darcks, **_**su equipo de liga femenil "jugara"-**enroscó los dedos al decir jugara, porque al igual que todo el mundo, sabemos que los **Pock-darcks** no son muy deportivos.

Llegaron nuestro grupo Candy tenia una playera rosa, un short rosa mexicano y unos tenis blancos, su grupo estaba conformado por: Faviola, Constancia, Grabiela y Holly. Después llegaron las **Pock-darcks**, no recuerdo muy bien el resto del equipo, pero si recuerdo a su capitana, cabello café obscuro amarrado en una con la caballo, cachucha verde, playera pegada tenia el dibujo de un animado de Hora de Aventura, nunca le entendí a esa serie, creo se llama ¿Jack el Perro?, short café, calcetas de colores blanco, negro y verde, largas casi llegando al short, converse negros botines y traía unos guantes medios negros, me quede mirándola mucho tiempo, empezó el partido y el marcador después de un rato era **Sp-**3 y **Pd-**6:

**Candy:**anotaron otro punto el equipo contrario**-Hey, Tu, PERRA, NO PODRAN CON NOSOTRAS-**eso se lo dijo a la chica de cola de caballo.

**X:PUTA, tengo un nombre y es Nico, y si quieres una PERRA, lo haría con gusto, pero entonces les ganaria y tu equipo me apoyaría, así...-**Sus ojos expresaba una hermosura divina, su ca... en que estoy pensando, ella es una **Pock-darck,** y yo soy un **Star-power.**

**Candy:Quiero verlo-**su tono era de desafío.

Lo que me sorprendió y lo que no puedo borrar de la mente, es que Nico fue por una botella de agua, se quito la cachucha, tomo agua, y el resto se lo hecho en la espalda, mojando su playera, después tiro la botella hacia un bote de basura, se quito la playera lentamente, todos los _**Pock-darcks **_chiflaban de la escena erotica o ahullaban como lobos, solo dejo a la vista un top deportivo negro, dejando al descubierto su cintura seductora y vientre plano, no lo voy a negar nuestro grupo la miraba atentamente sin prestar atención a Candy, se puso de nuevo la cachucha verde y anoto otro punto ganando el partido, se puso de nuevo su playera y se fue sin más.

* * *

Me llamaron para una reunión, nuestro líder era Candy:

**Candy:Bueno, todos sabemos que por primera vez en 10 años de esta sociedad, hemos sido vencidos en un partido de volly-ball, por unas **_**Pock-darcks-**_empezaron todos a murmurar, pero ella con su martillo puso en fin al rudio-¡**Orden en la sala! Finn, quiero que tu y Jake arruinen el especial de películas de esas Perras-**yo al igual que mi hermano nos paramos como soldados y saludamos de frente y fuimos rumbo a la funcicon de cine, que se daría en la sala cinematográfica.

* * *

Después de media hora, la sala cinematográfica, se lleno de gritos, habíamos puesto votes de pintura enbarrando a todos con eso, y los primeros hombres que salieran les quitarimos los pantalones, dejándolos en boxers, con una aparato que hizo Candy, llego la primera prenda, lo agarra, pero me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de un short corto color café, entonces me di cuenta que era un short femenino:

**Nico:Cuando encuentre al desgracio que nos arruino el receso cinematográfico, SE LAS VERA CONMIGO POR ENBARRARME DE PINTURA AZUL-**grito frenética con la playera verde y su piel morena claro manchada de azul.

**X:Calmate Nico...-**se sonrojo.

**Nico:No puedo, arruinaron mi chaqueta negra favorita y mi gorro verde también, no lo entiendes Carmen...-**

**Carmen:Nico, no se como decírtelo, pero mira abajo-**dijo un poco vergonzosa.

La morena miro abajo y no traía su short solo unas panntis negras muy sexys, se sonrojo y miro a ambos lados y me vio a mi con el short en las manos, vi como un aura negra y furiosa se acercaba a mi y me tacleo dejandonos en una posicion que a mi me gustaría estar así por horas, ella sobre mi, sentada cerca de mi entrepierna, pero eso no duro mucho me puso boca abajo y me hizo una llave:

**:SUELTAME, JAKE AYUDA...-**no se encontraba en ningún lado, al ver de que chica era el short, se fue corriendo vaya hermano que tengo.

**Nico:Dame mi short, Estúpido Pervertido **_**Star-power, **_**¡Dame eso!-**me quito de las manos su short y me dio una paliza en el trasero y me fui corriendo, aunque solo heche un vistazo como se ponía el short.

* * *

Al llegar al punto de reencuentro con mi hermano, le hice un regañada por abandonarme, el me explico que Candy haría una fiesta de mascaras en su casa y que todos los _**Star-powers **_ estaban invitados:

**Jake:Es tu oportunidad de conquistarla-**dijo acomodándose la camisa amarilla y sacudiéndose la playera blanca, además traía un pantalón negro y unos vanos blancos.

**:No lo se hermano, cosas pasan por mi cabeza en este mismo momento-**a que me refería hablaba de la morena que al parecer se llama Nico, pero ese es su apodo y a mi me gustaría saber su nombre real... pero Finn en que piensas.

**Jake:Vamos hermanito, quiero ir, y eso despejara tu mente y podrás pensar libremente-**dijo con sus manos en mis hombros.

**:Bien, iré-**no tan convencido.

* * *

En otro lugar una chica morena le arrebata un teléfono a un peli-negro:

**Nico:Gonner dame las fotos que tomaste cuando salí de la sala-**el peli-negro negó, pero ella le dio un rodillazo en el estomago soltando el teléfono y cayendo en las manos de la chica**-Gracias-**y con un click borró todas las fotos de ella en panntis.

**Gonner:Vamos Nicolet, como no aprovechar el momento-**con un tono seductor que me enferma al hablarle a ella.

**Nico:Cierra el pico Gonner, tenemos que notificar a esto a "Vampire Queen"-**se dirigió a un aula seguida por Carmen y Gonner, toco la puerta con el ritmo de el opening de Hora de Aventura y se abrió, entraron y se inclinaron**-"Vampire Queen" aun profanado nuestro santuario cinematográfico y me hecho el ridículo...**

**"Vampire Queen":Silencio hermana Nico, he oído suficiente, lo bastante como planear nuestro desquite, mañana en la noche habrá una fiesta de máscaras, quiero que Tu, el hermano Gonner y la hermana Carmen vayan a esa fiesta, sera el momento de hechar a perder su ceremonia y triunfar-**cerro el puño al decir lo ultimo.

**Gonner:Pero ¿como entrar?, su familia tiene morada rica y pondrá gigantes guardianes...**

**"Vampire Queen":Se te olvida que nosotros tenemos un espía entre ellos, fingiendo ser uno de ellos, cuando en realidad es uno de nosotros y siempre lo será, vayan con Mentón para que les de invitaciones y caigan con lo planeado-**dijo sin mas demoras.

**Nico:Ok, solo tengo algo que decir... me gusta como decoraste el lugar Marcelinne, parece un aposento hindú siniestro-**dijo con una sonrisa haciendo caer para atrás a Gonner y Carmen.

**Marcelinne:Gracias Nico, digo... acuerdate lacalla mortal, no se pronuncia mi verdadero nombre-**primero feliz y luego enojada.

Salen de ese lugar a buscar a Menton.

* * *

Vivis:DEJEN REVIEWS POR UN CA*Vero le tapa la boca a Vivis*

Vero:Lo que pasa es que se desespera mucho *le quita la mano de la boca*

Vivis:*se pone en posición fetal y braza sus piernas* No hay reviews, no hay reviews, no hay *se menea y se chupa el pulgar*...

Vero:*mira a Vivis con una gota anime* bueno dejen reviews, se los suplico...


	3. Es hora desastre

Los Modernos Romeo &amp; Julieta.

Holiguiiss mi gente... si siglos sin actualizar este fic... demasiado tiempo ya que no se me dio... no se me dio TIEMPO... pero bueno es hora de hacerlo... Este fic. esta hecho de amor Vallartense, traición Jalisciense y humor Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Chapter-3:Es hora del Desastre**_

* * *

_**Carmen**_

No puedo creer que vamos a colar y arruinar en una fiesta, Esto es... Fabuloso. Se que mi prima empezó mal la pata esta mañana, por el asunto del short, aunque no todo es amargura, por lo menos ganamos el partido. Salimos de el trono de "Vampire Queen". Nos dirigimos en el lugar de siempre para encontrar a Mentón o mejor conocido como Mentita. Nos dio cuatro pases, al parecer "Vampire Queen" dijo que iba a llevar a un infiltrado de su confianza a vigilarnos. En fin, se acabo la puta clase y es hora de ponernos en acción.

Muchos de los **Star-power **buscaran sus mejores galas y presumirán, nosotros solo buscaremos las mejores bromas para arruninarles la noche de en sueño. Empecé a llenar los globos de pintura verde, morado y arena. Miraba como Gonner intentaba hacer reír a mi prima.

Ese Idiota, ¿que nunca aprenderá?, ella es una hembra muy difícil de enamorar, nunca la había visto enamorada en su vida, sera una pervertida, pero ella no era ninguna puta, ella solo buscaba a la persona indicada, ese persona que abarcaría en su corazón para siempre... o por menos eso es lo que yo me hacia creer.

Era el gran día el estúpido y sensual día que seria una vergüenza asistir a esa fiesta de porqueria, por alguna razón "Vampire Queen" nos dijo que no podíamos asistir al evento vestidos como siempre. Pero que Mierda:

**-¿¡Por que carajos quieres que nos pongamos!?-**Nico si que se veia furiosa, la entiendo, enserio ¿Que nos íbamos a poner?.

**-Eso yo ya lo pensé, mi primo Marshall tiene una novia que es costurera y ya me enviaron los vestidos y los trajes, se les entregaré a domicilio... espero que te quede muy bien, la costurera se sorprendió que tenias esa talla de busto que tienes Nico...-**Okey también yo me quede incómoda en ese momento, excepto el puto de pervertido de Gonner, de seguro se imaginaba a ella en bikini.

**-¿Y se le puede notar que lo tiene mucho?-**Gracias que Nico le dio una paliza en la panza, para dejara de parlotear tonterías sin sentido.

Era la noche, nos llegaron las cajas con los respectivos trajes, no me sorprendí con el mio, realmente me fascinó mi vestido, era de un lindo color lila con un antifaz con pluma roja. Pero creo que Nico que fue muy difícil asimilar que ese era su vestido, realmente me gusto a mi, pero ella lo detesta por el hecho de ser un vestido, a mi no me molesta tanto, ya que no parece de esos de princesa de fantasía o de las que usan las viejas de la esquina.

Entramos, no tuvimos dificultad alguna, solo un pequeño e insípido detalle... TENIAMOS QUE DECIR NUESTROS NOMBRES INVENTADOS EN LA ENTRADA. Por suerte todo el mundo no aportaba su nombre original, así que inventamos, Nico se puso Princesa Pirata, Gonner Corsario Pirata y yo Princesa Bandida. Ese nombre me fascinó entramos como cualquier otro invitado, sin que nadie sospechara que en realidad somos unos **Pock-darck **infiltrados.

Lo malo es que solo Nico se podrá comunicar con nuestro otro acompañante y se encargaran los dos de distraer a los demás, yo creo que empezaran a bailar para llamar la atención, posiblemente, miro a todo sospechoso de ser nuestro acompañante. Miro a Nico que va de un lado a otro buscandolo, al fin lo encuentra.

Como desearía estar quieta para verlos, pero creo que eso no es posible, me pongo a hechar muchas cosas al ponche: Uñas cortadas, huevos putefractos, algunos bichos y... Ahhhhhh es un condón. Bueno también al ponche ¿Por que no?.

Gonner me arrastra hasta unas escaleras, obvio que las tengo que subir, por alguna extraña razón siento que algo muy raro va a pasar, en el candelabro están todos los globos de pintura ¿Como carajos pudo hacer eso sin que nadie se diera cuenta, vibra mi celular y el de Gonner "Es hora del desastre" dice en el monitor.

Al fin nos llego la señal de la Princesa Pirata y con gusto jalamos las cuerdas dejando caer los globos, miro a la gente que fue a tomer el ponche atemorizada por lo que encontró, también su puta gobernante tomo a ella le toco el condón.

Me hecho a reír y grito a todo pulmón "MANDAMOS EN ESTA PUTA FIESTA". Mierda, mi estúpida emoción nos dejo al descubierto, nos miran todos furiosos cubiertos de pintura y algunos con mal sabor en la boca:

**-Atrapenlos-**gritaron en coro.

Tuvimos que huir, solo espero que Nico este bien, ya que no la he visto desde que empecé hacer mis mañas. Corrimos con el corazón palpitando de adrenalina, se que suena loco, pero en este momento quieria a mi mami.

* * *

Vero:Al fin actualizamos...

Vivis:Se los dijimos que no nos alcanzo el puto tiempo...

Yo:Pero aquí esta, corto, pero aquí esta...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS...


	4. ¿Cupido es idiota?

Los modernos Romeo &amp; Julieta.

Holiguiiss mi gente...aquí les vamos con otro chapter de este loco fic...que se podría decir que es una copia algo mal de Shakespeare, como siempre hay muchas versiones...Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Chapter-4: ¿Cupido es un idiota?**_

* * *

_**Nicolet**_

Solo faltaba esto. Primero nos hacen a ir a esa ridícula misión, no es que tenga ganas de desquitarme por lo que me hicieron. Es solo que apenas logro convivir con mi papa y en estos momentos está saliendo con una mujer que fue su compañera de preparatoria.

A mi hermano y a mí nos interese que vuelva a tener citas, pero que no se aparte tanto de nosotros ya que no la conocemos aún. Luego está el incesable coqueteo de Gonner, me provoca mucho nausea que se ponga dulce conmigo o de una forma asqueroso atrevido, sin mencionar que debo usar un jodido vestido de un color morado.

Con la enfrente en alto, pero con mi orgullo hasta el maldito suelo entro y comienzo por lo planeado. Comienzo a recitar una obra poco conocida y esperando que algún muchacho lo complete, pero al parecer se me acercan con la intensión que sea esa fresa de intercambio proveniente de Europa. Último muchacho que le digo la frase, se veía algo muy pretencioso, su cabello era rubio, a pesar que su máscara de zorro cubría su identidad se podían ver esos ojos penetrantes color la mar.

Me ruborizo y me dirigió al joven más alto que yo. Maldigo mil veces que no sea tan alta como las demás chicas. Comento mi pequeña frase e ignoro con suma atención el vibrador de mi celular:

—**Esa frase es de Oscar Wilde—**comenta el joven.

—**Al fin te estaba buscando...—**el joven me mira interrogante, yo trago fuerte.

— **¿Me estabas buscando?—**un sonrojo se adueña de su cara y al parecer compartimos esa acción.

— **¿Quieres bailar?—**agarre fuertemente su mano y lo contraje hasta mi pecho.

Esa acción lo hice inconscientemente, pero lo descubrí al ver a ese joven tiñendose de rojo a más no poder. Entramos a la pista, los tacones me podrían matar pero debía de hacerlo, le susurre en el oído si sabía bailar, en eso mis piernas se mueven solas y hacen un dueto con las suyas formando una improvisada pieza de tango.

Mi pierna cual tela rodea su torso, él la sostiene y me arrastra, en un giro sorpresivo me incorporo dándole la espalda con la intención de alejarme, mi "amado" me agarra la muñeca, está detrás de mí y yo con mi mano lo guio hasta mi cintura. Giros, aventadas, cargadas, todo lo que se podría expresar en ese género de tango lo incorporábamos de manera improvisada.

Estamos a punto de terminar la pieza, por un lapso de segundo mis ojos se encuentra con los de él. Mi corazón palpita por mil hora, no sé lo que sucede me parece algo estúpido sentirme así. Terminamos, casi me resbalo en el último movimiento y el me sujeta logrando que nuestros labios se rocen:

―**Hay que irnos―**susurre y el joven asiste.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos él joven de mascara de zorro a mi lado, estábamos en el jardín admirando el cielo estrellado mientras nuestros cuerpos se encontraban en lo fresco del césped por culpa del roció. Nunca pensé conocer alguien así en mi vida, nos encontrábamos hablando de trivialidades y cada broma que hace me saca una sonrisa:

―**Nunca pensé conocer a una chica así, te gusta mucho la literatura y te gusta…**

―**Si pero no se le comentes a nadie… Oye, me podrías dar tu número…―**el joven asistió ruborizado.

Me da su número y yo le pongo "Príncipe Zorro" para mantener la incógnita de quién es. Él hace lo mismo, pero le pone "Pequeña Princesa", charlamos un largo rato hasta el borde de aproximarse las doce de la noche. Joder ya es tarde:

―**Lo siento… Pero me tengo que ir…―**comente ruborizada.

―**Por lo menos déjame darte algo…―**me sostuvo de las caderas, pero no me percate de eso.

―**Bien… Pero que sea…―**no termine cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos.

Nos dimos un grato y profundo beso, cuando logre recuperar la respiración ya estaba en sima de mí. Nos despedimos y me fui con una sonrisa….

* * *

Es el primer timbre para el anunció del primer receso, fruño el ceño al ver a mi pequeño hermano haciendo algo que le remarque múltiples de veces que no lo hiciera:

― **¿Te puedo llamar "creador" por los movimien****tos que has inventado?―**comento mi hermano Neptor con sus típicos googles ocultando sus ojos.

― **¿Eres de primer ingreso?―**pregunto un rubio.

Yo me acerque y jale el hombro de mi hermano:

―**Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no te juntes y ni siquiera debes de dirigirles una palabra a estos idiotas…**

―**Pero Nico…**

―**No es su culpa que él guste de buena compañía―**interrumpió el joven.

―**No estoy hablando contigo, Rubio Idiota―**algo en él se me hacía demasiado familiar.

Ya me acorde, mi hermano es fanático de los deportes que usen armas, no entiendo sus gustos. Pero una vez estaba viendo una partido de Kendo y creo que era el joven que concursaba. Creo que se llama… Finn Mertens. Mierda ¿cómo me acorde de su nombre? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? Mis ojos se abren de par en par y le doy una golpiza:

―**Nico ¿Qué te pasa?―**no tiene derecho de llamarme así.

―**Porque eres un vil pervertido, peor que el de nuestro grupo… No es cortes robarle la ropa a una chica―**el joven se sonroja hasta el cuello y también mi hermano.

―"**Creador" ¿Usted la quito la ropa a mi hermana?―**el joven abre los ojos como platos, creo que no se percató del parecido que tenemos él y yo.

―**Vámonos Neptor…―**agarro su muñeca y me lo llevo lejos.

* * *

Segundo tiempo libre del día, realmente me gusta estar sola del tipo parque que está cerca de la escuela y conseguir un helado. Llego y compro uno, luego llega ese Rubio idiota queriendo comprar uno también:

―**Lo siento, Finn… esa chica se llevó el último que quedaba―**comento el heladero.

Yo sonrió por dentro y acabo con mi paleta. Los dos se me quedan viendo por un largo tiempo. Al fin que termino la paleta haciendo un largo sorbo provocando a los dos estremecerse al borde de un colapso cardiaco. Tiro el palo de madera y me largo.

Se me hace tarde para ir a clases y me solo llevo medio camino por el pasillo, pero me encuentro con él Idiota ¿Hoy es día de molestarme?:

―**Me debes un helado―**comento él.

―**Yo no te debo nada, yo lo compre con mi dinero… A la próxima regatea con el heladero a cambio de una chupada…**

― **¡No soy gay!**

―**Pues lo niegas demasiado rápido―**no hace ninguna emoción.

Intento irme, pero él me bloquea el paso. ¿Qué no entiende que por su culpa llegare tarde? Se acerca más a mí y ese movimiento hace que me acelere el corazón… Espera ¿Qué? Se supone que estoy enamorada de mi Príncipe Zorro:

―**Aun tienes helado―**comento.

―**Claro que no…**

No pude terminar ya que sus labios se conectaron con los míos. ¿¡Dígame que es una mala broma!? Estoy siendo besada por un _**Star-power**__**,**_ me resisto. Pero conforme sus manos aprietan mi cintura y su espalda se encorva para tener mayor comodidad, se me hace demasiado familiar y le sigo la corriente. Nos quedamos sin aliento y al separarnos nuestros labios están unidos por un hilillo de saliva.

Me enfoco en lo azul de sus ojos, pero mi razón hace que recupere la realidad. Le doy un maldito golpe en la mejilla y me retiro. Al fin llego a la clase e intento no hacer ruido:

―**Señorita Petrikov, se encargara del aseo por llegar tarde―**maldito profe con poderes ninja.

Me quedo por 10 minutos mirando el pizarrón y otra vez la puerta se abre dejando ver al Rubio Idiota:

―**Señor Mertens, se quedará al aseo al igual que la señorita Petrikov―**Gracias destino caprichoso.

Al terminar las clases, nos quedamos solamente él y yo. Él y Yo. Solos. ¿Creo que es el peor día de todos? Estamos a punto de acabar, estuvimos en total silencio sin dirigir una palabra al otro. Solo me faltaba le pizarrón y me voy a mi casita. Pero él se acerca hacia mí y me provoca un susto por aparecerse detrás de mí:

―**No me hables―**murmuro.

― **¿Qué no me tenías confianza?―**esta alucinando.

―**Los Star-Power y los Pock-darck se odian… ¿Por qué yo te tendría confianza?―**está loco, detesto su a cercanía y me voltea de forma inesperada.

―**Eso es lo que piensas… Pequeña Princesa―**susurra de sus labios.

Mierda... Significa… Eso quiere decir… Me enamore de él. Sus manos se apoyan en el escritorio y me plata otro beso. No quiere restime, de por si mis mejillas están lo suficientemente teñidas de color carmín. Deja mis labios y extiende besitos por mi cuello. Mis manos agarran su espalda y suspiro.

¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Lo aparto de mala gana y él me mira interrogante por la forma en la que me he comportado:

―**No es correcto―**susurro.

Agarro mi mochila y salgo de ahí sin decir adiós. Esto no puede ser posible. Ya que realmente no es bueno que estemos juntos… No lo es para nada.

* * *

Cuando salgo de la ducha, sin antes reflexionar lo que sucedió. Maldito cupido. Me flecho el corazón junto con la de ese chico de hermosos ojos azules. Salgo con la toalla cubriéndome el cuerpo y con otra hago la acción de secarme el cabello.

Es de noche y como siento algo de calor en mi habitación por la época, la única manera de refrescarme es abrir la ventana en la noche después de darme un buen baño. Lo hago, pero me encuentro con un abrazo cálido al darme la vuelta, me entra el miedo y el pánico:

―**Pequeña Princesa, yo te quiero y realmente no me importa lo que digan los demás.**

―**Finn no es el momento…**

―**Sé que es un poco maniático ir a tu casa y esperar en el balcón para decidirme, pero…**

―**No hay problema con eso… pero…**

―**Sé muy bien que esto es básicamente nuevo para mí…―**no termina ya que me dio la vuelta y descubre que solo ando en una toalla.

Se da la vuelta, ruborizado. Yo agarro ropa y me meto al baño, realmente su visita no se me hizo maniática sino algo romántica como lo harían Romeo &amp; Julieta. Le toco el hombro:

―**Ya estoy vestida―**comento de forma algo ruda.

―**Solo-solo que-quería darte esto…―**me dio un pin, es mío.

Con razón sentí que mi mochila le faltaba algo y era esto. Mis mejillas se pintan carmín y recuerdo todo lo que me dijo:

― **¿Quieres intentarlo?―**pregunto en un hilillo de voz.

Me mira y asiste tímidamente, me agarra del mentón y me roba un beso corto en los labios. Nos dirigimos al balcón y su mano se aferra a la mía:

―**Lo intentaremos, ¿en el parque en el segundo receso?―**yo asisto me da un beso en las mejillas, para luego marcharse.

Con pasos ligeros caigo en mi cama. Tal vez este día no fue tan malo después de todo.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
